Shaving body hair typically requires at least five distinct steps: (1) wetting a skin surface, (2) preparing and/or dispensing a skin preparation (e.g., shaving cream), (3) applying the skin preparation to the shaving surface, (4) shaving the skin surface with a blade, and (5) washing away excess shaving preparation remaining on the skin surface. The above-mentioned steps are relatively complex and require a significant amount of time.
There have been a wide variety of efforts directed to combining two or more of the above-listed steps. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,712,300 discloses a razor blade capable of moisturizing and shaving the skin in a single step. The razor blade holder includes a block of sponge-like material having a razor blade assembly implanted therein, with the cutting edges of the blades arranged at or slightly below the surface of the sponge-like block. When wet, the sponge-like block may be pressed lightly on the skin surface and moved in a direction for shaving the skin.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,074,429 discloses a combined assembly for applying lather and moisture to a shaving surface in advance of a razor blade so that the shaving operation can be conducted in a single stroke. This is accomplished by attaching a lathering device, such as a soap cake, immediately in front of the blade of a razor. During a shaving operation, the razor and lathering device are immersed in water and the razor is drawn across a user's skin in an ordinary manner. The position of the lathering device on the razor is such that the soap cake contacts the user's face immediately in advance of the razor blade and thus provides a lubrication immediately before shaving. However, the use of the lather-applying assembly requires constant adjustment of the soap cake so that the lubricating substance is properly applied to the shaving surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,562,644 discloses a lubricant-applying safety razor including a lubricating member provided in front of a cutting edge of a blade. The lubricating member is an elongated cylindrical roll formed of lubricating compounds and extending substantially across the width of the cutting blade. When the razor is moved along a user's skin in a shaving motion, the lubricating member engages the skin of the user to apply a lubricating film to the skin.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,895,437 discloses a shaving assembly including a sponge-like element secured to a razor in a position that immediately precedes the advance of the blade. The sponge-like element is maintained in a saturated condition so that upon contacting shaving preparation applied to a user's face, the shaving preparation is moisturized by the sponge.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,944,090 discloses a razor including a soluble body carried by a razor cartridge. The soluble body is movable relative to the razor cartridge and is biased through an opening in the razor cartridge by a spring. The soluble body does not completely surround the razor. As a result, the razor may lubricate the skin in only one axial direction.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,141,349 discloses an apparatus for lubricating the blade of a razor by applying a liquid lubricant and solubilizer mixture via an aerosol system. The lubricant is applied directly to the razor blade immediately prior to shaving so that shaving can be performed without first applying a shaving preparation directly to the area to be shaved.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,121,541 discloses an electric razor which houses a misting mechanism for misting a lubricating agent, such as water, cologne or beard softener onto a user's skin while shaving. The misting mechanism includes a mist conduit, misting container and an ultrasonic vibrator. The ultrasonic vibrator is activated by the same power source as the electric razor. A protective screen overlies the mist conduit to prevent whiskers from contaminating the misting mechanism.
To some extent, the above-mentioned patents have simplified and/or improved the shaving process. However, the shaving devices disclosed in these patents are incapable of operating effectively in certain unique shaving environments, such as when a user attempts to shave while taking a shower. In addition, the shaving devices are able to lubricate and shave in only one direction.
There are a number of unique problems associated with shaving in a shower. First, the shaving preparation, such as shaving cream, is frequently washed away from the shaving surface before the razor touches the skin. As a result, there is typically little or no lubricant covering the skin or shaving surface during shaving. This makes it difficult, if not impossible, to take advantage of the lubricating properties of a shaving preparation and generally results in an uncomfortable shaving experience. Moreover, individuals who shave while in a shower must often assume awkward and unsafe positions in order to prevent water from washing away the shaving preparation. In addition, shaving in the shower is a rather complex process that requires a shaver to 1) place the razor in a stable location within the shower; 2) apply a shaving preparation to a skin surface; and 3) re-grasp the razor for shaving the skin. The chance that a user will drop the razor during this complex process in significant. In addition, the user must insure that the blade is drawn in only one direction over the skin surface to avoid nicks and cuts.
In response to the problems associated with shaving in a shower, commonly assigned U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/505,408, filed Feb. 16, 2000, entitled “Wet Shaving Assembly,” discloses a shaving assembly for simultaneously applying a shaving preparation and removing hair in a single step. The shaving assembly includes a base having an upper end, a lower end and a hollow space between the upper and lower ends, whereby the hollow space defines an opening at the upper end of the base. The shaving assembly also includes a receiver for a razor, such as a cartridge receiver for a razor blade cartridge, that is connected with the base and that is disposed at the opening at the upper end of the base. The cartridge receiver has a perimeter and the opening at the upper end of the base completely surrounds the perimeter of the cartridge receiver. The hollow space of the base is adapted for containing a substantially solid shaving preparation, such as a soap cake, or a body wash and may be combined with skin beneficial ingredients and/or scent.
Thus, there is a need for a shaving assembly that allows for efficient and safe shaving in a wet environment, such as a shower. There is also a need for a shaving assembly that incorporates a fluid shaving preparation with a razor in such a way as to maximize skin lubrication during hair removal. Such a wet razor system should also allow for simultaneous application of a shaving preparation and hair removal, thereby reducing the amount of time spent in the shower.